1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to management of a memory device.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, games, and navigational equipment, for example. Among such electronic devices, various types of memory devices may be employed, such as NAND and NOR flash, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change, just to name a few examples. Corresponding to increases in operating speed and cache line sizes, memory devices may be packaged in a dual inline memory module (DIMM) configuration. For example, such a DIMM, which may be used as a main memory in a computing platform, may comprise a number of DRAM memory modules mounted in parallel on the DIMM. Accordingly, a read/write request to the DIMM may be split across parallel DRAM modules so that individual DRAM modules provide a subset of total cache line request. Such DRAM devices typically have particular intrinsic parameters associated with read/write timing, memory page size, and/or addressing protocol, just to name a few examples.